One Winter's Day
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: It's a chilly day when Arthur offers to chop Gwen's firewood. Inspired by the snow that fell today; features very strong Arthur/Gwen. One-shot


Arthur shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around him. It was a cold day; freezing, in fact. But, as he reasoned, chores still had to be done… namely hunting.

Arthur had already sent Merlin back with the game that they had caught. The prince walked slower than usual, his teeth chattering slightly. He clenched them, trying to stop himself from feeling the cold. Being cold was a sign of weakness, and Arthur didn't allow himself to show any signs of weakness whatsoever.

He was about halfway through the village when, to his surprise, he spotted Merlin standing to one side. Merlin was grinning and nodding; the bag he was carrying bouncing in sync.

A wave of annoyance passed over Arthur. Typical Merlin; whatever Arthur asked him to do, he'd somehow find a distraction. Then again, that was what Arthur liked about him. Merlin possessed an independent streak that no other servant had, and it made him unique.

As Arthur paced closer, he was able to hear some of Merlin's conversation.

"I love sledding," he was saying, a goofy grin on his face. "Just the way the snow speeds past you, and you know that you've climbed all the way up that hill just for those few seconds of -"

"Merlin," Arthur interrupted him. "Didn't I ask you to do something?"

Merlin turned around, his grin vanishing and his eyes wide. "Arthur! Err, I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Having a conversation," Arthur finished. He clapped his hand against Merlin's shoulder. "Well, you can continue it later."

Merlin sighed, shaking Arthur's hand off. He turned back to the person he'd been talking to. "See you, Gwen." Merlin began to trudge back up to the castle.

"It's not his fault."

Arthur tore his eyes from his retreating servant's back and glanced across. "Hmm?"

"It's not his fault," Gwen repeated, her voice trembling slightly. "I saw him, and I told him that I hoped it would snow soon."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Gwen blushed.

"Sorry, sire, you wouldn't be at all interested in what I said," she said quickly, her brown eyes not meeting his.

Arthur noticed that Gwen was wearing one of her usual creamy-yellow dresses, with a bright red cloak tied around her shoulders. _Pendragon red_, Arthur thought absentmindedly, fingering the hem of his own cloak.

"On the contrary, Guinevere," Arthur responded, "I think your opinion counts." He grinned slightly. "And that explains what Merlin was talking about."

Gwen nodded, still blushing.

Arthur suddenly observed the axe that Gwen was holding. There was a pile of logs beside her, and one of them was lying across a chopping block. "Are you… chopping wood?" he said incredulously.

Gwen glanced at the logs. "Yes," she replied, looking confused. "What's wrong with that?"

Gwen looked too slender, too delicate, to be chopping wood. In fact, Arthur was surprised she was managing to keep that axe upright - he would have thought that she'd have doubled over by now. Some feeling drifted past him… pity, perhaps? Yes, that might be it… Arthur felt sorry for her.

"Here, Guinevere," Arthur heard himself say. "I'll do it."

Gwen stared at him. "Do what?"

"I'll chop the wood for you."

Gwen's eyes sparkled with surprise. "You - you're offering to help me?"

Arthur shrugged. "Why not?" Gently, he reached out and grasped the axe. His fingers brushed hers slightly before she let go, leaving Arthur's fingers tingling with warmth.

Gwen took a step backwards from Arthur. "Are you sure, sire?" she said nervously, shuffling her feet.

Arthur smiled. "I'm sure, Guinevere." He turned to the wood, paused, then lifted the axe and brought it down sharply.

There was a loud _crack_ as the log split almost exactly down the middle.

Arthur turned to Gwen, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "I'll finish this; you go do something else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur entered the cottage carrying a large pile of chopped firewood in his arms. His eyes darted around the room, and he couldn't help remembering some of the other times he'd been here… mostly inspecting the cottage for signs of magic. He winced as he walked across the room, remembering how Uther had almost killed Gwen due to evidence Arthur himself had provided.

Arthur placed the wood in a neat pile beside the fire. It was almost out, so he added two more logs. The fire crackled in a satisfied way, and Arthur grinned as it lit up the room. Arthur straightened up, flexing his arms. "Gwen?"

Arthur listened carefully. In the silence, he could just make out the sound of soft breathing. Quietly, he followed the sound.

In the far corner of the house, Arthur spotted a bed. He fleetingly remembered finding that magical item under the pillow, but pushed the memory to one side. He took a few steps closer, then stopped.

Gwen was lying across the bed. She was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees tightly as she breathed in and out gently. The rising flames of the fire cast enigmatic shadows across her face and body.

Arthur felt a sudden tug at his heart that surprised him. Why was he reacting this way, watching a servant sleep? Then again, Gwen was now more than a servant to him - she had proved herself when she'd stood up to him in Ealdor, and ever since then Arthur had counted her more as a friend.

Arthur noticed an unused blanket lying beside the bed. Slowly, he reached down, gathering the blanket in his arms. He levelled himself, his eyes once more falling on Gwen. Hesitantly, he gave the blanket a quick shake before laying it over Gwen.

The young girl shivered as the blanket covered her. Arthur held his breath, willing her to stay sleeping.

Gwen's eyelids flickered. Arthur was paralysed: he felt that if he moved one inch, the moment would disappear.

But Gwen was awake enough now. She struggled to sit upright, her cheeks darkening. The blanket half-fell off of her, and she clutched at it awkwardly. "Sorry!" she breathed. "I just felt so tired…"

Arthur let her ramble on for a while before speaking. "Guinevere," he interrupted. "You were tired, so you fell asleep. It's not a crime."

Gwen gazed at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "But Merlin said…"

"What Merlin says doesn't matter." Arthur turned. "Your wood's over by the fire. I put two extra logs on."

He walked towards the door and stepped outside, shivering. It was a lot darker than it had been before; the kind of darkness that occurs when twilight finally fades away. It was also colder. Arthur folded his arms, looking forward to the warmth of the castle.

There was the sound of light footsteps behind him.

"Arthur," Gwen called. Without thinking, Arthur twisted around to face her.

She walked towards him. The blanket Arthur had placed on her was wrapped around her shoulders, her dress crumpled underneath.

Gwen stopped in front of Arthur, hovering nervously. Her eyes were staring at her feet. "Arthur, I…" She lifted her head. "Thank you."

Arthur barely had time to process her words. Gwen's warm brown eyes had met his, and he felt like he was drowning in their depths. Arthur could see Gwen's current uncertainty, but he could also see her courage, her intelligence, her tenderness.

It was Gwen's eyes that had captured his attention, but Arthur now saw the rest of her in a different light. The way her crumpled dress was clinging to her soft curves. The way her dark hair had come loose and was curled around her face. The way her skin glowed in the distant light of fire…

In a dream-like state, Arthur gingerly reached forward, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Gwen's ear. Gwen's eyes widened slowly, but the corners of her mouth turned up into a gentle smile as Arthur rested his palm against Gwen's cheek. Her skin felt soft, warm.

Lightly, Gwen pressed her hands across Arthur's hand. Her brown eyes closed, her lashes dark against her skin. The blanket that she had wrapped around herself slithered gradually to the ground, and a few goose-bumps appeared on Gwen's bare arms.

Wanting to stop her from being cold, Arthur gently brushed Gwen's waist with his other hand. Gwen took a step closer, her slim figure snuggling into Arthur. Arthur's heart stopped beating for a second as he felt Gwen's hand gently grasp his jacket, and he took this as an invitation to extend his arm around her waist and hold her against him. Their breathing became synchronized, their hearts beating as one.

Arthur's hand slid down Gwen's face. He took hold of her chin, and they gazed into each other's eyes. As Arthur gazed at her, he knew that he was experiencing a sensation that he had never felt before. He wondered briefly if Gwen felt the same way, but her eyes soon told him the answer.

They were so close that Arthur could taste Gwen's sweet breath. Slowly, hesitantly, Arthur moved his head closer. Their lips met.

Arthur barely realised that the moment couldn't have been anymore perfect before he lost himself in Gwen's embrace.

He was wrong.

Because then, it started to snow.


End file.
